muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deanmo19
Two-week suspension After some discussion, the administrators have given you a two-week suspension from the wiki. You're a very productive contributor here. However, you can also be reckless sometimes, and that's become a real problem recently. Four times this month, you changed a date on an article page without giving a source for the change. At least two of those dates are demonstrably false. Changing correct dates to incorrect ones is damaging to the wiki. It's hard to catch small errors like that, so they can go unnoticed for a long time. Your habit of changing dates means that the administrators have to check up on every single edit that you make, so we can catch any errors that you create. Also last night, you added season numbers to the Waiter Grover article, again without giving any sources. As we've discussed on Talk:Sesame Street News Flash, the "Earliest Known Appearance" column is only for episode numbers, not for seasons. This is another example of you adding information without giving a source. We've talked to you about these problems on a number of occasions, with limited success. We've decided to give you a two-week suspension, so that you know to take these concerns seriously. When the two weeks are up and you can return to the wiki, we expect that you'll be more thoughtful about your contributions. If you want to talk about this situation, please e-mail me at Toughpigs@gmail.com. -- Danny (talk) 12:11, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Despite multiple warnings, both here and through e-mail, you're continuing to break the terms of your two-week suspension. You haven't responded to any of our communication, and you're continuing to try to edit the wiki during your suspension period. This is a clear sign that you don't understand how to work in collaboration with the rest of us. :Therefore, I am making your suspension permanent. You are no longer welcome on Muppet Wiki. -- Danny (talk) 19:13, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Ol' Brown Ears Date Change I just noticed you changed the date on Ol' Brown Ears is Back to say the songs were recorded in 1985 (instead of 1984). What's your source on that? Also you didn't switch all the 1984s so the page currently contradicts itself saying the album was recorded in 1984 in one place and in 1985 other places. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:38, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :On a related matter, Dean, what's your source for your date change on Over, Under, Around and Through, from 1970 to 1971? For these edits, we really need you to either list your source clearly in the summary (and not "It is from this date and not that date" or whatever), or raise a question on the discussion page so we can all be aware of the change and do some source checking of our own, if need be. Date accuracy is a pretty big issue, really, and as noted by Brad, a single change also throws off any repetition of the year or links from other pages with that information. It would help us a lot if you'd be more specific when making these changes. Otherwise, my own reaction is to revert, unless I can find corroboration of that date. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:50, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::The Rowlf CD says January 1984. It's just another example of Dean changing minor things such as dates without citing sources, and in most cases, providing incorrect information. Dean, please stop. This is bordering on vandalism. — Scott (talk) 05:21, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Date Changes Hi again, Dean! A reminder, when changing dates on articles, supply a reason and source for the change. In the case of Muppet Meeting Films, every reputable source, from Jim Henson: The Works to the Jim Henson Legacy website, give 1975 as the first year. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:46, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Hi again! If you have a source for the date change toHooper's Store, please mention it. Until then, I've reverted. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::That Hooper's Store 25th Anniversary was from 1976, not 1975. ::What's your evidence? Can you specify an episode number, or a reliable external source? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:33, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::Episode 0926. ::::Aha! Now that works. Thanks, Dean! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Images Hey, Dean! Please stop replacing that one image on Grover Sketches: Season 2. The image doesn't show Grover, has borders, and in general is a poor quality duplicate of Image:Groversurpriseernie2.jpg, which already has a home on Ernie Impersonators. We're trying to avoid duplication. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:26, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Archive of User talk:Deanmo19 Animal Show characters Hey, Dean -- Please don't add any more Animal Show character pages. We're not going to create pages for those characters until we have more information than just what episode they were in. -- Danny (talk) 13:20, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Muppet Show start Dean, I've removed the date you added at 1976 for the start of The Muppet Show in syndication. Please don't provide information without a source. — Scott (''talk'') 18:06, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :The Muppet Show premiered in 1976 and was originally produced for syndication, so it is a correct fact. I'm sure that's what he meant, and not that the show began it's run in syndicated reruns. --Minor muppetz 14:18, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm talking about the date he added for when The Muppet Show began airing. There's no source for it, but we decided that such a date is irrelevant anyway. Different areas had different start dates since it was syndicated. — Scott (''talk'') 21:48, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Caroly Wilcox? Hey Dean, I notice you wrote on The Rhymies page that "Mary was performed by Caroly Wilcox." Do you have any proof of this? --MuppetVJ 05:36, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :It's not Caroly--it's Bob Payne. I found out from the credits of A Celebration of Me, Grover under the segment credits. His was the only voice to match the character AND the same voice is used for the character he's performing in this sketch. -- MuppetDude 13:56, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Are you sure that the credits A Celebration of Me, Grover confirmed this? He may have been listed as a segment performer, but the credits didn't list who each segment performer performed, and he could have performed anybody. And I don't think any rhymies sketches were featured in that video. I just looked at the Rhymies page, and it doesn't appear to me that Grover was in any of them. --Minor muppetz 14:20, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::I meant that the performer of Mary voiced a character in the Super Grover montage (the little orange girl with a broken grocery bag). Plus, none of the other Muppet performers listed sound like him. -- MuppetDude 13:31, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Puppet Up! Hi again, Dean! See the discussion here, but the consensus is that Puppet Up! characters should not be classified as Muppet Characters *unless* they were also used in a Muppet production (i.e., before the sale to Disney or clearly labeled as a "Muppet" enterprise). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:58, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Causes of Death Hi Dean! I reverted your edit on Dizzy Gillespie. Ryan and I had just discussed this, and what had been decided as Wiki policy awhile back. As you can see from this discussion, the consensus was that, while it's all right to specify if a person died of cancer, going into details about the type of cancer and so forth is a bit much. Hope that makes sense to you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:28, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Friedman Replacement Hi, Dean! I temporarily rolled back your edit to Peter Friedman. What's your source for stating definitively that Friedman replaced Jerry Nelson due to his daughter's illness? And please don't cite Muppet Central gossip. We need a definitive source, and even then, I'm not sure the reasons for the replacement really need to be explored. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:43, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I can't confirm why Friedman was hired as a temporary replacement, but Jerry's daughter's cystic fibrosis is why he missed the filming of the first two episodes. See: Muppet Central interview with Jerry Nelson. Jo Beth Garfdoohoo Hi Dean -- The wiki has her under the above spelling, not "Garfdehoo" so I had made all of the pages which mention her uniform to match, including "Muppets eating other Muppets". I noticed you changed the spelling back; I'm about to revert that but wanted to let you know why. If you have some evidence that it should be spelled with the 'e' then you can argue it with Scott on her talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 15:37, 28 August 2006 (UTC) IP block lifted Hi Dean, you should be all set with that IP now. — Scott (talk) 02:21, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Birds Hey, Dean. Talke a look at Category talk:Frackles. In general, we're trying not to create too many redundant categories for character types already covered in Muppet Character Types. Category:Grouches is seen as an exception. Birds doesn't really seem necessary. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:19, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Herry's eyelids Hey Dean. Do you have episode numbers for either or those Herry sketches? Or perhaps a better description of the 1971 sketch? I'd like to track down some screenshots, but after having gone through my collection, I don't seem to have them. — Scott (talk) 02:56, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Episode 1093 Hi Dean, please stop changing the picture on Episode 1093. Guillermo's picture of the Ernie/Bert sculpture sketch is clearer than yours. -- Danny (talk) 03:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :I know, but the picture is not supposed to have a PBS kids logo there.-- Deanmo19 (talk) 03:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::As we continue with the Sesame episode guides, some of the pictures are going to have logos. Some of the episodes I have are from the period when Noggin was putting logos on the show. I think it's worth having a logo there, for the sake of a clearer picture. ::Also, the picture you uploaded has "Rotate Image Right" at the top left. -- Danny (talk) 03:16, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::It also helps to recycle images whenever possible. Check the image info: Brad is the one who added it. --MuppetVJ 03:38, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Letter of the Day Games (what did I miss)? In your revision of "The Letter of the Day Games", you mention two more letters (D and J) having game segments made. Unfortunately, I've never caught those in any recent episode; could you fill me in on the details, please? (I'm especially interested in how Cookie Monster found poor Prairie Dawn those times...) --ISNorden 01:08, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I've seen them last year. --Deanmo19 01:08, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't even own a TV last year (sad but true); is there a video clip of either game available online? (YouTube is the nostalgic viewer's best friend...*grin*) --ISNorden 16:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Ernie's eyelids Dean, can you be more descriptive of the sketch you added? I'd love to track down a screenshot, but I don't know how to look for it based on your vague description. Thanks. -- Scott (talk) 01:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, I actually have that sketch and I found it. -- Scott (talk) 01:13, 19 July 2006 (UTC) sources Dean, when you change information in an article, can please cite a source in the edit summary. For example, you changed the date of the mural in Henson Townhouse. Also, please take a look at Talk:Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3. -- Scott (talk) 20:08, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :So, do you have sources for either of those? -- Scott (talk) 15:40, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::I can explain... the Henson Townhouse mural was painted in 1986 because of Labyrinth characters featured in it. According the the exhibit The Vision of Jim Henson, Henson made the rollercoaster film. :::The Labyrinth date is a good clue, but not conclusive. For all we know Watt could have been shown art for the film while it was still in production and finished the painting before th emovie came out. :::The bit about the Vision of Jim Henson exhibit is interesting though. Do you know any more about it? Was it tied to the National Arts: Vision of Jim Henson special (possibly PBS)? -- Scott (talk) 17:31, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Dean, what more do you know about the Vision of Jim Henson? Did you attend the exhibit? I assume Jim Henson's directorial credit on Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3 was on a placard that you saw, or did you get a take home flyer? -- Scott (talk) 00:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture voting Dean, to remind you: You can only vote for one Main Page picture at a time. You just voted for the Sesame file cabinet, so I removed your previous vote for Beautiful Day Monster. -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 1 July 2006 (UTC) edits Dean, the headers should be Edits, not CTS Edits. -- Scott (talk) 16:51, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, right. -- Deanmo19 16:51, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Scott (talk) 16:54, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Main Page pictures Dean, I see you're still having trouble with Main Page picture nominations. As Danny said, you can only vote for one picture at a time, and you can nominate only one picture per week. You've added both Image:Beautiful Day Monster.JPG and Image:On the Set of The Great Santa Claus Switch.JPG. You need to decide which of those you want to nominate for this week (you can always add the other one next week), or else I'll just remove the most recent one. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:21, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Lance Hey, Dean! I reverted your change for now. Do you have proof that the Lance who is Prince Charming's horse never appeared on Sesame Street, or were you thrown off by the question on Talk:Lance about the Lance from The Sesame Street Pet Show? Andrew Leal (talk) 23:58, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Kermitage Dean, Kermitage.com is not always correct in regards to... well, a lot of things. The character list was created by User:Jog, and he's admitted to mistakes made. That's why I created a template for character names on Bugsy (Muppet Show) and Pris Rudolph. The names as they're spelled here may not be entirely correct, but if you listen to the audio files I posted, they're closer than what Kermitage.com has. If you'd like to join the discussion on either one of those, feel free, but I'm telling you now that Kermitage is wrong. -- Scott (talk) 02:48, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Tanya Hi Dean! What's your source for the Dancer being named Tanya? We could create a page for her, if there's a source. -- Danny (talk) 11:52, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Characters Without Names Dean, are you planning on creating a page for Caucasian Brunette Woman? If not, please list more details on that page. Like Cecil the List, the purpose is to examine character pages which may have been arbitrarily titled. Adding new ones when we don't know who you're referring to is rather confusing. Thanks! Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Dean, please, the purpose of Characters Without Names is to identify those who exist in the database and deal with them. Adding characters who have no pages, and thus who we have no idea what show or sketch they're from or who they are apart from your labels, isn't helpful. Please stop. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:50, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Wolfhound Dean, is this the character you were thinking of when you created the page for Wolfhound? -- Scott (talk) 19:15, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Yes. -- Deanmo19 19:15, 25 May 2006 ::Thanks, I migrated the image over to the article's main page. -- Scott (talk) 22:59, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Picture Size Hi, Dean! Just a reminder, 300px is the preferred picture size, unless an image is smaller than 300px or in rare occasions such as certain image heavy pages where a smaller size is needed (and those can probably be changed now that we have the gallery and other options). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:36, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Dean, I'm not sure why you think pictures should be 250px. We've told you a number of times: Pictures on the wiki should be 300px. Please stop changing the size of 300px pictures. -- Danny (talk) 02:38, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::Dean, please respond. Why are you so insistent on resizing pictures to 250px? Is there something wrong with the way the images look on your computer or what? Andrew Leal (talk) 03:02, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture nominations Hi Dean -- Please don't take items out of the "Pictures that didn't get any votes last week" section on Main Page picture nominations. That section only gets updated when the picture changes. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Dog the Dinosaur Hi, Dean! Check the talk page for Dog (dinosaur). According to both the standards on Muppet vs Creature, and the list of programs on that page, which includes Living with Dinosaurs under Muppets, Dog is a Muppet. If you have any particular argument as to why you feel he should be a creature, I'd appreciate it if you'd respond on the talk page. Thanks! --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 15:03, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :Dean, Muppet vs Creature is sort of an official policy. If you disagree with the categorization, feel free to voice your arguments on the talk pages, but please don't mess with that part of the page without prior discussion. --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 17:39, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture nominations You have two votes up on the Main Page picture nominations page right now. Which one do you like better -- Jim and Kermit, or Jerry Nelson and Floyd? -- Danny Toughpigs 02:22, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Picture size Hey, Dean -- I saw that you changed the picture size on Perrito from 300px to 250px. Please don't do that. The proper size for pictures on the wiki is 300px. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:29, 23 April 2006 (UTC) jpg vs JPG Hi, Dean -- I saw that you changed the image tags on Muppets in Drag from .jpg to .JPG -- which made all those images show up as broken. The wiki software sees those as different tags, unfortunately. A picture that's uploaded as picture.jpg needs to stay on the page as picture.jpg -- if you change it to picture.JPG, it won't work anymore. Just an FYI! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:24, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Janice Through the Years Hey, Dean! if you're uploading those Janice pictures, could you let me use them for a Janice Through the Years page? As I type I'm working on it -- Big V 11:38, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :Shane, you're welcome to use any images uploaded to the wiki for any wiki article you want. Once they've been added they can be used on multiple pages. -- Scott, Scarecroe 13:46, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott. I only wanted to know because I thought Dean was uploading those pictures to make a Janice Through the Years page himself. -- Big V 17:28, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Dr. Bob Hi Dean! Just out of curiosity, is there a specific reason why you felt the Dr. Bob action figure shouldn't be mentioned on the character's page? Even if it wasn't released, the fact that Dr. Bob merchandise was even produced struck me as an interesting addition to the page. --Andrew, Aleal 13:20, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Cookie Monster Through the Years Hi, Dean! I'm a little confused by your date alterations on Cookie Monster Through the Years, particularly the last one, which clashes with the text. The current version thus suggests that David Rudman has been playing Cookie since 1982. Moreover, the tag on that image labels it as from a "Letter of the Day" sketch. If it's an older image, has there been a change to Cookie since then? It seems like there's a missing link to be added, one way or the other, rather than just changing dates. --Andrew, Aleal 19:45, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Picture Nominations Hi, Dean -- You only get one vote at a time on Main Page picture nominations. Which one do you want to vote for? -- Danny Toughpigs 16:01, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :I vote for the SS Books pic. --Dean Deanmo19 16:01, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, great! I'll take your other vote off the page. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:56, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Transcript Format Hi, Dean! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mess with the transcript format for Shrinkel and Stretchel until I've heard back from Danny. I'm using Transcript format test 3, currently the recommended version, and want his thoughts on that look. Feel free to create your own format test for it, though! --Andrew, Aleal 16:55, 1 April 2006 (UTC) American Revolution Hey, Dean! I've seen The American Revolution clip recently, and there's nothing in the dialogue or context to suggest that Elmo is supposed to be James Madison. What's your source? I did take the liberty of specifying that, by implication, Herry Monster is John Hancock, in terms of his role as president of the Continental Congress, but Elmo could have been intended to be any number of founding fathers. Or do you have a direct source or script notes that specify? --Andrew, Aleal 23:59, 30 March 2006 (UTC) No Image Hey, Dean! Just so you know, I'm adding the Noimage.png tag to certain unseen character pages, with Danny's permission, as a means of illustration where no representational image (like the swinging doors for Charlie or Lola Falana on the phone with Bernie) can be found. If you can find one (i.e. a character gesturing to the unseen character or, possibly, an object belonging to the character referenced), feel free to swap them out, but otherwise, they're allowed. --Andrew, Aleal 14:21, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Sunny Hey, Dean! I saw you just changed the spelling on the "Sunny" page to "Sonny." Which song are you talking about? There's discussion on Talk:Sunny about the song being a Dusty Springfield tune, in which case the title is definitely spelled "Sunny." Are you referring to "Sonny Boy"? --Andrew, Aleal 23:05, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :No, I was taking about this song that goes like this: "Sonny, yesterday my life was here to stay..." The song title was spelled "Sonny". --Dean Onessimo, Deanmo19 23:05, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, Dean! Thanks for the quick answer. Are you sure that was the song performed in the Ruth Buzzi episode? Googling doesn't reveal anything with those lyrics, and all the other sites claim the song performed was "Sunny" (of course, they could be wrong_. --Andrew, Aleal 23:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::: It's definitely "Sunny"; take a look at how the lyrics are all about sunshine. "Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain", or "My sunny one shines so sincere" or "Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet". -- Jog 08:11, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Jog ::::I've provided links on the Sunny talk page backing up the spelling. Please provide research when at all possible. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:51, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Rock the Vote Hi Dean: We're voting on the Main Page redesign today... Please come and add your vote! -- Danny Toughpigs 23:44, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Nicki Napoleon Question Hi, Dean! I noticed you added info to Nicki Napoleon, saying the band was in Little Muppet Monsters. Have you seen the first episode? Are you sure the name was mentioned, or it was just some penguin band? I'd greatly appreciate an answer, however brief. Thanks! --Andrew, Aleal 18:56, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Are you sure about that? I don't see Dean in the article's edit history. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:02, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, wrong link, that's because Danny created that as a seperate page for the named character, distinct from the band. See Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins. --Andrew, Aleal 19:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Sesame Seasons I have another helpful trick for you -- I made redirect pages for all of the Sesame seasons. All you have to do is type Season 19, and it'll link to the right season. So you don't have to include the whole title, with the year and everything. That should save you some time! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:25, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Anything Muppet template Hi Dean -- I created a new template for Anything Muppet Patterns. I know that you like adding that info, so now you can use the new AM box. The template is called Template:Am, and you can use it by adding . You don't need to use brackets; it'll make the pattern name into a link. The AM box should go underneath the picture, the same way that the designer box does. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :I saw the edit you made to Kingston Livingston III -- the order on the right side should be: Performer box on the top, then the picture (if there is one), and then the AM box on the bottom. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:27, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page vote Hi, Dean -- Do you have an opinion on the Main Page Redesign vote? It's really close right now, and I'm trying to drum up some more votes. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 15:18, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page redesign Hi, Dean! I'm glad you like the new version of the Main Page that we're working on -- I saw that you moved it over to the page. We're actually not done messing with it yet, people need to look at it and comment on it before we put it on the front page. So please hold off on posting the new page for now, okay? If you'd like to comment on how it looks, come say what you think on Talk:Main Page. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:50, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Accountants Dean, if you'll check the history of The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All Accountant Marching Society, and as discussed in talk pages with Jog and Danny, the last title was agreed upon as the most accurate, "Lunch" being a play on "Merrill Lynch," Merrill being the spelling used by the firm, and "Hungerdunger McCormack" being a Marx Bros. reference. I'm moving it back. Again, we appreciate your work, but please raise questions on talk boxes before making major moves or alterations, particularly on pages started by others. --Andrew, Aleal 14:10, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Sloth Dean, *please* read the talk pages. I removed the timeout on Sloth, and the performer box, since you and Tony can't agree and nobody else can confirm, and you never responded to my earlier message about how to resolve these performer conflicts. If you want Nelson back in again, you need to continue the discussion and supply a source other than Muppet Central *before* making any changes. Please abide by this decision. Thanks! --Andrew, Aleal 02:30, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Ed Sullivan Hey, Dean! The titles listed were those used on the DVD release. I know fans have other terms, and may recall the Southern Colonel sketch better than "Change of Face," but I think it's best we use those titles, which are the closest thing we have to official names. --Andrew, Aleal 01:17, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Dean, what's your source for your changes on The Ed Sullivan Show page? I think most of us agree the titles used on the commercial release work best if only as an easy way to match what's onscreen, and we have no proof that those titles aren't official, do we? --Andrew, Aleal 13:58, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::But the sketch titles are more offical than the commercial versions. --Dean, Deanmo19 :::But what's your source and reason for saying they're more "official?" Almost all of these sketches have had different titles used to refer to them over the years. You're not telling us where you're getting your changes from. I know the Computer Dinner sketch, when remade on ''The Muppet Show, was referred to as "Monster and Machine" in the audio intro, granted. But in its first incarnation, as a Muppet Meeting Film, it had been called "Coffee Break Machine." What's your source for claiming that was the official title used at this time? --Andrew, Aleal 14:03, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, Dean. I just saw that you edited the Ed Sullivan page while a Time Out had been called. I'm not familiar with the discussion, but according to the last paragraph on the Time Out page (http://muppet.wikicities.com/wiki/Muppet_Wiki_Time_Out_policy), you may be in violation of the policy. Please refer to the talk page for Ed Sullivan and make sure that the issue is resolved and the Time Out removed before editing this page again. Thanks.--Pantalones 17:04, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Performer Reverts Hey, Dean! As always, you're doing a good job of catching typos, and glad to see you're getting the hang of talk pages. As you may have noticed, there's been back and forthing on character performers quite a lot lately (All-Dog Network Announcer being the latest example), mostly between you and MuppetDude. Though the talk boxes are helping slightly, it still concerns me. Any thoughts how you two (and everyone else involved in such performer disputes) can better communicate on this issue? --Andrew, Aleal 18:10, 3 March 2006 (UTC) talk pages Hey Dean, good seeing you on the talk pages... but don't forget to sign your posts. If you enter ~~~~, your username and a timestamp will be entered automatically. -- Scott Scarecroe 00:49, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Alice Cooper songs Thanks for catching my mix-up on School's Out and Welcome to My Nightmare! -- Scott Scarecroe 03:55, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Emmet Otter Species I saw you moved Charlie Beaver to Charlie Muskrat and Harvey Muskrat to Harvey Beaver, with no explanation or updating the rest of the article which contradicts the title. This seem odd to me. What sources say Charlie is a muskrat and Harvey is a beaver? Please let us know what promoted the switch. -- BradFraggle 01:22, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Ernie and Bert Hey, Dean: I'm glad you're working on the Ernie and Bert Sketches page -- it's a great project. For that page, we're just listing the earliest appearance of each insert. So if we know that a particular sketch was in Episode 138 and Episode 1075, we're only putting (Episode 138) on the page. That way, we won't be bogged down with a dozen different episode numbers for a popular insert that was used a lot. Now, for some of them, we won't know the exact episode that was the earliest appearance, so we're just going to list the earliest one that we know of. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:50, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Fat Blue Santa Hey Dean, what SSNewsflash sketch did the Fat Blue AM appear as Santa? I don't see it on the Sesame Street News Flash page. -- Scott Scarecroe 03:54, 11 February 2006 (UTC) I remember that sketch from 1972 where the Fat Blue Santa tries to go down the chimney as Kermit waits for him. I saw it in the early 1990's. Character Categorization and Communication Hi again, Dean. If you see this message, *please* respond. I've raised the question on Talk:Mother Goose about your removing the Muppet Characters category listing from her, and from The Ghost of Faffner Hall characters (which was also raised on Talk:Muppets vs Creatures). I brought up the issue earlier on this talk page re the Inner Tube crowd. I don't think any of us want another situation where we're just undoing each other's work. So please respond so we can discuss your rationale for removing the category, and we can have an open discourse about whether another vote is needed to decide if these folks are Muppets or creatures, or something else. Thanks. (Your response to the Animal Jam discussion wouldn't hurt either). ---Andrew, Aleal 03:31, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :Dean, just a friendly reminder, it's important to respond to talk pages. A time out has been placed on the Mother Goose page, and if you don't respond, a decision will be made without you. More than that, communication between and amongst page editors and collaborations on large projects is one of the reasons Muppet Wiki has grown so much. You've contributed a great deal, and your copy edits are always appreciated, but we also need to hear from you now and again. --Andrew, Aleal 02:27, 10 February 2006 (UTC) DJ 1 Dean, check www.puppetkit.com. According to his own resume, John Kennedy played DJ 1, the panda. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd respond!! --Andrew, Aleal 02:30, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :No, DJ 1 is a cheetah cub performed by John Kennedy and DJ 3 is a panda bear performed by Andy Stone. -- Deanmo19 ::Dean, Andrew is providing a good reference. John Kennedy's resume says: "Animal Jam (The Learning Channel): Puppet captain and performer of DJ One, the Disc Jockey Panda." Unless you can provide a better reference than that, I'd say Andrew is correct. What's your source on the DJ's? -- Danny Toughpigs 13:36, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Character Categories Dean, *please* check the discussion at Category:Muppet Treasure Island Characters. We're in the process of removing all movie categories except for those which introduced a character for the first time period. --Andrew, Aleal 00:57, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Animal Jam Hi, Dean! I reverted your Animal Jam edit on DJ 1. The resume of John Kennedy officially states that 1 is the panda character. I don't have access to Animal Jam tapes to confirm which numbers match the others, but I think we can assume the characters puppeteer knows who he is. Would you mind checking your own tapes or sources on this? And you do great work, but *please* give us a peep some time! Communication is always a good thing --Andrew, Aleal 20:10, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :Here's the info from a 2003 Muppet Central review: "DJ’s 1, 2, and 3 typically stay behind the soundboard and before each song countdown 3-2-1. DJ 3 is cheetah looking puppet, 2 is a koala, and 1 is a panda." --Andrew, Aleal 20:12, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Character Classification Dean, would you mind discussing with the rest of us your changes to pages for characters like Crasher, Goslings, and the Faffner Hall crowd? The Muppets vs Creatures, by perceived general census, currently classifies them as Muppets. We'd appreciate it if you'd discuss your opinions on the talk page for that article, and we can decide if we need another vote to settle the issue. Thanks! --Andrew, Aleal 03:19, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :Dean, I've gone ahead and reverted the Inner Tube edits, considering the category itself was deleted, and their move reflected an official decision by Danny. It would be appreciated if you would respond either here or on Muppets vs Creatures regarding your rationale on the other pages, but if you don't respond soon, we'll probably wind up reverting. Otherwise, it contradicts that page and just seems confusing. --''Aleal 23:25, 2 February 2006 (UTC)'' Mrs. Dilber and Muppet Christmas Carol What ho, Dean! I haven't yet created the page for her (waiting til I get back to my old machine so I can screengrab her), but would you please leave the character Mrs. Dilber as Mrs. Dilber? That's the character's name in the original Dickens text and most adaptations, and in the subtitles on the DVD. The name isn't listed in the credits, true, but a careful listen, tricky given the accents, reveals the name as Dilber. "Dilbert" came from the old Punch and Jewelry lists, and the ever fallible IMDb lists her as "Dillbert," I know, but please trust me on this one, or check the DVD and text for yourself. Like I said, I'm planning on creating the page soon, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave it like that. Thanks, and God bless us, every one! Aleal 03:56, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Categories Dean, I've seen you taking category entries out of some articles. I put them back, as those articles belong in the categories they were in. Please cite reasons for edits of that nature. In the future, if you're unsure, I recommend starting a discussion on the page. -- Scarecroe 15:43, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Muppet cast list format *Hi, Dean! I've seen all the Muppet cast lists you've been posting; they're very cool. The format for those should be to have it as a list, on one line separated by commas -- not as a separate line for each character. When the list is on separate lines, it makes the page really long, and harder to navigate through. As a guide, copy the formats on Episode 223: John Cleese and A Muppet Family Christmas. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 18:10, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Dean, can you please follow the format for the cast lists? I'm happy that you're posting them, but I have to go through afterwards and fix the format... -- Toughpigs 16:10, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image size *Hi Dean: I saw the Candice Bergen picture that you just posted. You'd put it up as 200px, and actually it can be 300px. I just changed that picture to 300px -- it's a nice shot, it looks great. So you can make stuff 300 if you want... -- Toughpigs Guest Star Pictures *Hey, Dean -- those are great pictures that you posted on the Guest Star Spots page! They look awesome. -- Toughpigs 16:02, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! *Hey, Dean! It's good to see you here; I was wondering when you'd show up. I'm Danny from Tough Pigs; I'm one of the admins here. Let me know if you have any questions, okay? -- Toughpigs 03:02, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC)